dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Catseye
Locations Characteristics |} Spells Drops |} Strategy ; The boss Catseye is invulnerable until turn 21. He deals no damage, but messes up your placement unpredictably which renders the fight insanely difficult if you don't exclude him from the fight during the waves. The easiest option would be to use a Steamer to imprison Catseye in one of the bottom corners of the map by placing 2 towers around him and the third one behind one of the towers. Towers cannot swap with Catseye, so he can only push them. That's why you must always have Salt Armor on the Tower that Catseye can push away! The sufficient cooldown to do this requires a class item. A Steamer is not obligatory however: any composition could keep Catseye in one of the bottom corners with a summon (like a Pandawasta) or even a character that does nothing else. Lock is unneeded since Catseye has 300 dodge anyway. This would require that the fight takes place 13+ cells away from Catseye for the entire time of defeating the waves! Otherwise, Catseye will run away from the summon/character to cooperate with something if he can, instead of staying next to the summon/character in the corner all the time. Once Catseye is vulnerable (turn 21), he gains 300 MP resistance infinitely and a state on top so that he can no longer be pushed or pulled. You can still throw him. ; Number system The map is free of any obstacles. Therefore, the shape of the map is determined by placement of characters, monsters and Catseye (described further below). Each cell is covered by a number from 1 to 6 (like for a dice). These numbers are essential for the fight, so forget tactical mode! Cells of the same number are connected in the way of being beneficial for monsters but a pain for your team: each time a monster or character receives damage, 1) any oher characters and summons currently on the same number receive the same damage, 2) any other monsters currently on the same number are healed by the amount of damage dealt. This system does not trigger when one of your summons is hit. This mechanic renders the dungeon the most complicated out of the dimension level 200 ones. You must come up with a system (placement of your characters, way to kill monsters etc) to have a chance to make it. Focusing mobs one by one is already beneficial since it doesn't require to pay attention to the heals by the number system. On turns 3, 6, 9 etc. Catseye casts a spell that buffs all monsters for one turn, depending on their current number they are standing on: # 200 MP resistance # 5 range # unmovable state # 3 MP # heal that equals 20% of max. HP # 600 power This buff is not unbewitchable. ; Shape of the map Each time Catseye ends his turn, dices appear on the map depending on which number he ended on. For example, ending on a dark 4 will summon dices on all dark 4-cells on the map, with white cells inbetween the dices, meaning on the bright 4-cells (and vice versa if Catseye ended on a bright 4-cell). Cells that are occupied (a summon is enough) are simply skipped concerning dices. The dices are enemies with 2000 HP, basically static summons like Cawottes. You can just kill them and the cell will be empty. All dices die on Catseye's turn and reappear when he ends, potentially spawning differently in case he ended on a different number or simply switching from bright to dark or vice versa. These dices are the only obstacles on the map. It's more than common that Catseye is kept in some way in a bottom corner of the map for the entire fight, thus on a 6. Almost all cells on the border of the map have a 6, so actually the map stays without obstacles, considering that all dices will be on the border. Ending your turn on a white cell (the cells between the dices) will completely heal you. The effect is only activated for allies, not for monsters! However, it's not that "free" to use since you will be standing on a 6, thus reflecting any hits taken on the summon or character that blocks Catseye. This heal mechanic is only fully usable in case you use a full vitality/resistance character to block Catseye, otherwise your blocking method will die. Category:Divine Dimensions Category:Ecaflipus